The present invention relates to fluorescent lamps, and more particularly to an improvement of the fluorescent lamp disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 92-13089, filed Jul. 15, 1992 by applicant, having a facilitated assembly and providing convenient connection of multiple lamps.
Fluorescent lamps are a type of electric lighting fixture suitable for indoor or outdoor use. Recently, fluorescent lamps have been installed for ornamental purposes in showcases or showrooms (to provide visual effects) in addition to simply illuminating a space. To maximize the ornamental effect, fluorescent lamps are designed in various slim shapes.
The fluorescent lamp disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 92-13089 has a compact and laminate construction for minimizing space occupied and thus maximizing the utilization of subsidiary spaces. Unfortunately, this fluorescent lamp is complex in construction, resulting in a poor workability in assembling and thereby a degradation in productivity. Moreover, the number of constituting elements are increased, thereby increasing the cost of manufacture.